Data centers frequently manage complex server environments that include physical and virtual machines deployed across a variety of platforms, perhaps even in geographically separate locations. Because data centers can include hundreds or even thousands of servers, data center managers welcome tools that enable them to automate server provisioning and updating, to plan for data center expansion, and to otherwise help to deal with the many challenges of a data center environment.
It is estimated that as much as one half of unscheduled system downtime can be attributed to configuration problems. Configuration refers to the process of identifying and setting the values for attributes of hardware and software so that the system operates for a particular purpose. As administrators respond to the problems and needs that arise from day to day, servers can gradually become configured in ways that deviate from policies or standards. This process is called configuration drift.